pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lordan00/Moje Anime/P002
* 須藤典彦 Norihiko Sudō is the new director of the Pokémon anime. }} Streszczenie Danny razem z jego Turtwigiem idą drogą 202. Trener postanawia zrobic sobie małą przerwe na jedzenie, gdy wyciąga karme dla pokemonów nagle atakuje go dziki Aipom. - Turtwig, chodź złapiemy go. Zacznij od Nasionka Mocy. Aipom bez problemów uniknął Nasionka Mocy i zaatakował prędkością. Po czym bardzo szybko uciekł. Danny przygotował jedzenie, następnie zjedli i ruszyli w strone Oreburgh City. - Następnym razem sie uda. Chodź ruszajmy dalej. - powiedział trener do swojego pokemona. Danny chce zdobyc swoją pierwszą odznake w Oreburghu. Danny i jego pokemon poszli dalej, a przed nimi stanął mały wodny pingwin i popatrzał się na nich jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąc śmiechem. Danny odrazu pomyślał, by złapac tego pokemona, ale najpierw sprawdzi go w Pokedexie. Pokémon Pingwin, typu Wodnego. Trzeci starter z regionu Sinnoh. Piplup'y wolą raczej zimne klimaty, jak np. wybrzeża mórz arktycznych. Są też bardzo dumne. - Pokeball naprzód. Gdy Danny rzucił pokeballa on się odbił od pokemona i poleciał w strone Danny'ego. - Ty już musisz do kogoś należec. Trzeba odnaleśc twojego trenera. - rzekł trener, po czym wziął poke pingwina na ręce i poszli dalej w poszukiwaniach jego właściciela. Nasz bohater razem z jego pokemonem i pingwin zbliżają się wreszcie do Jubilife City. Tam Danny ma zamiar zadzwonic do profesora Rowana i poinformowac go, że znalazł tego nie zwykłego pokemona. Gdy Danny tylko wszedł do miasta pobiegł do Centrum Pokemon i zadzwonił do profesora Rowana. - Profesorze Rowanie, tutaj Danny. To ja ostatnio wyruszełem z Turtwigiem w moją podróż. Pamięta jeszcze pan mnie? - Danny, ciebie nie da się tak łatwo zapomniec chocby nie wiem jak chciał. To co się stało, że dzwonisz do mnie? - spytał Profesor. - A więc znalazłem takiego o to pokemona. Mój Pokedex powiedział, że to jest Piplup wiem, że widziałem tego pokemona w pańskim labolatorium. Wie może pan do kogo on może należec? - spytał Danny. - Masz szczęście, znaczy trener tego Piplupa ma szczęście właśnie wyszedł za labolatorium w poszukiwaniach tego pokemona, więc napewno będzie iśc w strone Jubilife City. Dlatego idź przez droge 202 i wracaj w strone Sandgem Town. - Dobrze, w takim razie ja już kończe. Od razu tylko wylecze mojego pokemona i ide w strone Sandgem Town. Do widzenia! - powiedział zdumiony trener, że trener tego pokemona dopiero zaczął podróż i już go zgubił. Danny bez zastanowienia podszedł do stolika Siostry Joy, która bez pytań wyleczyła Turtwig'a i Piplupa. Trener ruszył w strone Drogi 202, nie zajeło mu to zbyt długo, ponieważ to było bardzo blisko. Gdy Trener wszedł do lasu i nagle Piplup zaatakował Armatką wodną w niebo. Tymczasem trenerka Piplupa Bianca. - Piplup, gdzie jesteś, kochany? To napewno armatka wodna mojego Piplup - powiedział Bianca gdy zobaczyła Armatke Wodną, robiąc se nadzieje nie myliła się. Trenerka rzuciła się na swojego Pokemona - Jak się ciesze, że znów cię znalazłam, a tobie dziękuje, że sie nim zaopiekowałeś. - No proste, a na serio to nie ma sprawy. - powiedział trener. - Właśnie wybieram się do Jubilife City - powiedziała Bianca z nadzieją, że on też właśnie tam się wybiera. - Znaczy ja się wybieram obecnie do Oreburgh City, ale to nie odgrywa roli mogli byśmy się tam wybrac razem Jessie: Strzeżcie się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! James: Z szybkością błyskawicy pokonamy was! Jessie: Chcecie czy nie... James: ...skończycie źle! Razem: Nie macie szans! Jessie: Z prędkością światła porządki robimy! James: A przeciwników z przyjemnością gnębimy! Jessie: Posłuchać mnie uważnie nikomu nie zaszkodzi. James: Prawdziwy Zespół R właśnie nadchodzi! Jessie: Jessie! James: Oraz James! Meowth: i wasz Meowth Jessie: Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... James: Wspaniały Zespół R! Razem: My, nie wy! - Kto to jest? - spytał Danny zastanawiając się o chodzi tym dwóm starszym osobą. - Jeszcze pytasz kim jesteśmy? Jesteśmy niepokonany Zespół R. Pochodzimy z regionu Kanto. Kradniemy pokemony trenerą z potężnymi pokemonami, a ty i twój Turtwig na takich wyglądacie. Dlatego też twój Turtwig będzie nasz. Seviper naprzód. Croagunk twoja kolei. Croagunk trujące żądło, a Seviper ciemna mgła. Te ataki zrobiły tak, że oba pokemony nic, a trujące żądło w nich trafiło. Turtwig i Piplup znaleźli sie w pułapce. - Turtwig zaatakuj Akcji, aby rozwalic pułapke - powiedział zdenerwowany trener z powodu, że zespół R zabrał mu jego pokemona. - Piplup, a ty użyj Bąbelkowego Promienia. Lecz cały czas nic to nie dało. - Hahahaha, nasza pułapka jest odporna na wasze ataki, więc próbujecie na marne i tak wam sie nie uda. - Mam pewien plan. Powiedz swojemu Turtwigowi, aby zaatakował Piplupa akcją - To nie czas na żarty, oni ukradli nasze pokemony. - To nie o to teraz chodzi. Prosze zaufaj mi wiem co robie. - Dobrze, a więc Turtwig zaatakuj Akcją w Piplup. - Pokemon popatrzał na swojego trenera, a ten puścił tylko do niego oczko. Zdziwiony Pokemon Danny'ego zaatakował Piplupa, a ten się wsćiekł i zaatakował Dziobanie. TURTWIG TERAZ UNIK! Turtwig nie miał zbyt dużo miejsca na unik więc podskoczył. Piplup nie trafiając w Turtwiga rozwalił pułapke, a pokemony leciały z prędkością około 20km na godzine, a ich trenerzy rzucili się na swoje pokemon i na szczęście obojga złapali je. A teraz dostaniecie nauczke za to, że ukradliście nam nasze pokemony. Członkowie zespołu R skoczyli z balonu i dali rozkaz ich pokemonom, aby zaatakowali. - Seviper najpierw ciemna mgła, a ty Croagunk trujące żądło - powiedział duet zespołu R. - Piplup odsuń się od Ciemnej Mgły, a następnie Bąbelkowy Promień. - Turtwig ty za to zaatakuj nasionkiem mocy w Seviper'a i Akcją w Croagunk'a. Ataki pokemonów były tak silne, że ich pokemony stały się nie zdolne do walki. Piplup bąbelkowy promień, skieruj go prosto w zespół R. Razem: Zespół R błysnąąąąąąąąąął. - Co to byli za ludzie? - Nie mam pojęcia, wiem tylko tyle, że jeszcze nie raz będziemy mieli z nimi problemy. - Czas złapac jakiegoś pokemona. - Gdy Danny szukał jakiego pokemona złapac, mały pokemon przypominający troche błysk ich zaatakował. To jest chyba Shinx - powiedział zafascynowany trener. - Turtwig zacznijmy od nasionka mocy. A następnie akcja. Nasionko trafiło w Shinxa przez co tracił HP. Z kontratakował Iskrą. Z powodu, że Shinx miał przewage typów nad Turtwig'iem zabrał mu dużo HP. Turtwig zaatakował akcją przez co Shinx stał sie nie zdolny do walki. - Pokeball, 3..2...1... złapany!!! Tak złapałem mojego pierwszego pokemona!! Co spotka naszych bohaterów jeszcze? Dowiecie się już w kolejnych odcinkach